New-York Cheesecake
by NellMaze a.k.a SumiChan
Summary: One shot basé sur un logo-rallye. Ce fut un World Meeting comme tous les autres, malheureusement, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne se passa absolument rien d'intéressant ou constructif. Ah si, Chine fit la découverte d'un entrement célèbre, typiquement américain! Événements à suivre...


_**Bonjour bonjour!****ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai rien posté sur FFnet, il est donc temps d'y remédier! ^^ voici un one shot que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps, après avoir visionné tous les épisodes d'Hetalia. Chine est juste trop adorable, alors j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose sur lui! Qu'il se retrouve plus ou moins en pairing avec Amérique n'était pas forcément prévu au programme, mais bon ça fait chou quand même, et puis le scénario fait toujours bien ce qu'il veut, c'est jamais vraiment moi qui décide... Fiction sur le concept du logo-rallye, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, le principe est de choisir un univers (ou pas, hein, mais si c'est une fanfic c'est plutôt nécessaire) et de choisir des mots au pif, ou de les demander à quelqu'un, ce qui évite de s'influencer soi-même. Avec ces mots, il faut donc écrire une fiction qui ait du sens, ce qui n'est pas forcément simple.  
**_

_**Mots **: fraise – respect – cheesecake – jouet – Japon – lampe – plume – rouge – bulle – gastronomique_

**Mots bonus **:_courir__ - __cercle_

* * *

Allemagne était désespéré.

Il y avait de quoi, en même temps.

Il était actuellement en plein World Meeting, entouré de toutes les nations du monde. Cette réunion était censée être un lieu de débat, d'échange d'idées, de sérieux.

Sérieux ? C'était presque aussi improbable qu'un repas anglais gastronomique.

D'un bref regard circulaire, il observa ses congénères.

Entre ceux qui mangeaient, qui dormaient ou bavardaient joyeusement de choses superflues, il avait de quoi déprimer. Il envisagea de pousser une gueulante pour les calmer, mais se ravisa. Car c'était totalement inutile. Les pays allaient s'interrompre, le regarder bizarrement dans un grand silence, puis reprendre leurs activités inappropriées.

À l'extrême rigueur, il y avait Japon qui semblait un minimum concerné par le meeting, mais c'était tout. Alors, certes, c'était une puissance. Mais dans le cas actuel ça ne changeait pas beaucoup la donne.

Posant sa tête sans délicatesse sur la table, il poussa un gros soupir exaspéré. Italie du Nord, alias Feliciano, lui tapota l'épaule gentiment. « Allemagne, ça va bien ? Tu veux un peu de mes pâtes ? » dit-il en lui tendant son assiette de spaghettis carbonaras pour partager, ce qui venant de lui, était un acte de profonde gentillesse et affection. Touché par ce geste, le grand blond prit une fourchette du plat, ne cherchant même plus à s'offusquer de la présence de nourriture à la réunion. Il savait abandonner quand il le fallait.

À coté du jeune italien du nord, son frère sudiste grommelait comme à son habitude, sans vraiment faire attention à Espagne, qui le couvait d'un regard tendre et bienveillant. Tout en lui pokant la joue, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embêter, quand même. Il faillit d'ailleurs se prendre un coup de tête, qu'il esquiva promptement. C'était finalement comme provoquer un taureau agacé dans l'arène d'une corrida. Et avant que l'italien grognon ne voit rouge, il lui tendit une tomate bien mûre pour l'amadouer. Ça faisait toujours son petit effet. Et puis, c'était bien connu, la consommation de tomate annihilait la volonté de combattre...

Un peu plus loin, France buvait du vin _normal pendant un World Meeting..._ et débattait avec Angleterre sur l'art culinaire, que le britannique ne semblait pas avoir assimilé malgré son déni. Puis ils finirent par demander à Chine de leur préparer un truc à manger. Avant que celui-ci ne se mette à envoyer valser la table, en plus de la chaise qu'il venait de casser sur la tête du dragueur blond français, Amérique le prit par l'épaule. « Calme-toi, mon ami ! Tiens, goûte ce cheesecake ! Tu ne viendras plus dire que les américains cuisinent mal après ça ! » Il lui donna une soucoupe avec une part du gâteau susnommé, spécialité new-yorkaise à la texture si particulière de la crème sur la couche croustillante de biscuit.

Chine sembla refroidir un peu sa fureur, et mangea une cuillerée du dessert.

Puis fondit littéralement, et s'installa sur les genoux d'Alfred, puisqu'il n'avait plus de chaise, il n'avait pas d'autre choix bien sûr ! Amérique n'eut pas l'air contrarié par cela, et laissa l'asiatique finir sa part de friandise tranquillement. Ça n'était pas gênant, le chinois était à peine plus lourd qu'une plume, et sa proximité n'était pas désagréable alors... Chine continua tout de même à bougonner des « bandes d'ingrats tyranniques » et « manque de respect envers leurs aînés » dans sa barbe, tout en grignotant sa pâtisserie, blotti contre le torse du blondinet à lunettes. La scène était vraiment chou, et totalement hallucinante.

Et finalement, passa carrément inaperçue. Chaque nation était trop occupée à se concentrer sur autre chose, en fait. Sauf Japon évidemment, qui profita de l'immaturité générale pour prendre discrètement des photos plus ou moins compromettantes, à ranger dans son album Chantages Potentiels, sur l'étagère Yaoi de son salon. Il fit un clin d'œil et un thumbs up à Hongrie, qui avait eu la même idée, juste après avoir assommé Prussie qui tentait encore une fois de la tripoter peu galamment. Le piou agaçant qui l'accompagnait lui picorait la joue pour le réveiller, mais en vain.

C'est qu'elle savait taper, la petite hongroise.

Et malgré ses dons pervers pour repérer les couples, elle ne remarqua pas que l'apparent sommeil de Grèce était feint, et qu'il avait le visage caché dans son bras pour cacher ses joues roses et son agacement envers Turquie, qui lui caressait la cuisse sous la table. Il avait bien essayé de chasser la main baladeuse de l'homme masqué, mais n'y parvenant pas, avait pris son mal en patience et caché sa gène en faisant semblant de dormir.

Cela faisait sourire le turque, qui adorait embêter son jouet préféré, surtout en public...

Mais le grec en eut assez, grinça des dents et sortit un sifflet à ultrasons de sa poche. Fatalement, il siffla dedans.

L'armée grecque féline rappliqua à la minute, et se jeta sur Sadik, toutes griffes dehors. Le pauvre homme se débattit et finit couvert d'éraflures et de morsures de chat. Les petits mammifères s'en allèrent une fois la vengeance de leur général accomplie, et Héraclès ne se fit plus tripatouiller de toute la réunion. Mais il se promit quand même de soigner son camarade ottoman une fois le meeting terminé, car malgré sa supposée haine envers lui, ben il l'aimait bien en fait...

Un autre couple potentiel, bien que rien ne soit très flagrant, c'était Pologne et Lituanie. Leur passif d'alliance diplomatique les avait liés à jamais, et malgré le caractère lunatique du petit blond, son homologue est-européen l'appréciait énormément. Mais au vu de l'énorme barquette de fraises que le jeune polonais ingurgitait, après un gros caprice pour les avoir, et son accoutrement comme d'habitude provocateur et efféminé, Lit' s'interrogeait quand même sur la proportion d'estrogène dans son organisme... D'accord, il avait assez souvent vu son ami sous la douche pour savoir que c'était bien un garçon, mais quand même...

Ajoutons à cela Finlande, terrorisé par Suède, mais quand même toujours très proche de lui, Danemark faisant son intéressant, écouté par Norvège qui s'en battait les flancs avec flagrance, et Islande qui soupirait à fendre l'âme Autriche qui compulsait ses partitions, Suisse qui faisait ses comptes, Corée du Sud qui boudait en regardant son grand frère, trop proche d'Amérique à son goût, Canada qui souriait bêtement pour changer, et que personne ne calculait... Le World Meeting se termina donc sans vraiment d'événement marquant, mais sans réel progrès et amélioration non plus...

C'est donc plus ennuyés et blasés qu'autre chose, que les nations repartirent dans leurs pays respectifs.

Enfin, Grèce suivit Turquie pour l'aider à nettoyer ses griffures multiples, et Prussie ne rentra nulle part car...ben son pays n'existait plus. En fait si, il rentra chez Hongrie. Surtout parce qu'il était encore inconscient, et que du coup la jeune femme s'en sentait responsable. Elle l'embarqua donc sur son dos, n'ayant en rien perdu de sa force et sa volonté depuis des décennies.

Chine regagna l'Asie de l'Est, enfin de meilleure humeur, surtout grâce à la dose de sucre et de crème avalée précédemment. Mais il mourait d'envie de boire un bon thé chinois bien amer, pour enlever le trop plein de douceur de sa bouche. Aussi, une fois arrivé dans sa maison à pagodes, il se mit en kimono pour plus de confort, et en but un gros bol fumant, assis sur sa terrasse à pilotis.

Le ciel s'assombrissait à peine, prenant des teintes rosées et pourpres, et Yao put enfin se détendre totalement. Il apprécia la température douce et clémente, et la chaleur de sa boisson, le bruissement de la nature mouvante et les bruits des animaux nocturnes s'éveillant.

Quand le chinois était stressé, il venait toujours se ressourcer là, à l'endroit précis où il avait l'habitude de regarder la lune avec Japon, quand celui-ci faisait encore partie de sa maisonnée.

Ainsi, seul et détendu, dans sa bulle de souvenirs et de calme, Chine rechargeait ses batteries pour affronter son boss, ou le monde extérieur (dont Russie, qui s'acharnait à vouloir allier leurs pays, alors que Yao ne voulait absolument pas...).

Interrompu dans sa méditation par de brefs coups portés à sa porte d'entrée, il posa son bol à moitié vide sur le parquet en bois ciré de la terrasse, et traversa son salon pour ouvrir à son visiteur, intrigué tout de même puisqu'il n'attendait personne.

Il fut surpris de voir son camarade américain sur le palier, un sourire en gâteau d'anniversaire au visage et une boite dans les bras. « Hey ! Mon pote communiste ! Ça va mieux ? Moins en pétard maintenant ? » Le blond n'attendit même pas d'être invité pour entrer dans la maisonnette, retirant ses chaussures près de la porte et avançant directement dans le salon. « Mais bien sûr, entre je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi... » marmonna le brun avec exaspération.

Il lui proposa tout de même un coussin pour s'asseoir, et la table pour poser son paquet.

« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Alfred ? » demanda Chine en s'asseyant face à lui, sur un coussin similaire.

« Et bien, vu que tu as l'air d'avoir apprécié ma part de cheesecake, je t'ai apporté le reste du gâteau ! Si ça te tentes, bien sûr ! » répondit l'extravagant américain.

Touché par l'attention, Yao sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est gentil à toi aru ! Veux-tu en manger une part avec un café ici, avant de repartir ? » Amérique accepta avec chaleur, et le chinois lui apporta un tasse de café. Il n'était certes pas aussi bon qu'un café américain, mais la Chine importait quand même beaucoup de marchandises depuis l'Afrique, dont des grains de café fournis par des petits producteurs.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, tout en sirotant leurs boissons chaudes et engloutissant la pâtisserie à grandes cuillerées, et ce faisant, réduisant son volume de moitié.

La soirée avancée, l'obscurité commençait à gagner la pièce. L'asiatique se leva alors, et ramena une petite lampe en papier de riz contenant une bougie, qu'il alluma. Une lumière diffuse, légèrement orangée, baigna la table et les deux puissances, conférant au moment une atmosphère presque romantique et totalement awkward.

D'ailleurs Chine était un petit peu mal à l'aise, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Amérique, qui s'amusait comme un petit fou à mettre son ami dans l'embarras. Tout simplement parce qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il aaaadorait voir les petites joues du chinois rosir de gêne...

En fait, il avait envie de voir d'autres parties de son corps rougir, mais ça il préférait essayer de faire abstraction... Mais depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait un peu flashé sur Yao, Alfred n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose. Ce n'était donc pas sans arrière-pensée qu'il s'était pointé en Chine avec le cheesecake en guise d'offrande...

Au bout d'un long silence pesant, l'asiatique se leva gracieusement, suivi du regard par son vis-à-vis. « Il se fait tard, et tu as tout le Pacifique à traverser pour rentrer chez toi, ne devrais-tu pas y aller dès à présent aru ? » dit-il d'une voix douce. Le blond aquiesca, puis se redressa à son tour et s'étira. Il se dirigea vers l'issue principale, accompagné de son camarade.

À la porte, juste au moment de saluer son hôte avec politesse, l'américain eut une petite poussée d'adrénaline, ainsi qu'une grave carence en instinct de survie, et se pencha pour embrasser Chine sur les lèvres.

Puis se mit à courir à toutes jambes vers l'extérieur de la maison, pourchassé par un chinois judoka extrêmement furibond et tout rouge de honte.

Mais Amérique n'était pas habitué au sport intensif, de plus Chine était sur son territoire. À peine deux minutes lui furent suffisantes pour rattraper l'occidental, lui faire une clé de bras et l'écraser au sol avec un genou sur la nuque pour l'immobiliser.

« Je pourrais te déclarer la guerre pour cela, aru ! » maugréa Yao, agacé, mais plus par sa surprise et sa prise au dépourvu face au geste de son ami, que par le geste à proprement parler.

« Mais, Chine ! Le prend pas mal, c'était pas méchant ! C'était pour te taquiner, et puis tu étais si mignon que j'en mourrais d'envie... » plaida Alfred en gigotant.

« C'était totalement irrespectueux et irrévérencieux aru ! Et je ne suis pas mignon, d'abord ! J'ai plus de quatre milles ans aru ! » bougonna t-il en guise de réponse. Il hésita encore à faire subir la torture au lunetteux, ou juste à le clouer au piloris sur la place publique, mais tout à sa réflexion, il baissa sa garde.

Amérique réussit à se libérer en se débattant, et en profita pour plaquer le chinois au sol en lui tenant les mains. « Haha ! Comme toujours, les USA sont les plus forts et renversent la vapeur ! Tu es à ma merci maintenant ! » déclama t-il avec moquerie gentille. Puis il embrassa de nouveau l'asiatique, plus longtemps cette fois, puisqu'il avait l'avantage.

Bien forcé de capituler, Yao se laissa faire en fermant les yeux malgré lui. Mais il ne lui rendit pas son baiser, non mais oh !...bon, d'accord, si en fait, un petit chouia...mais chhhuuut !

Quand le contact fut rompu, Chine observa longuement son homologue de l'Occident en reprenant son souffle. « Alors, c'est vrai, tu me trouves mignon aru ?... » souffla t-il, tout gêné.

L'américain affirma que c'était le cas, tout en le lâchant et se relevant. Il tendit la main à Yao pour l'aider à faire de même, ce que le chinois accepta avec reconnaissance.

« Alfred ? Je peux te demander une faveur aru ? » demanda t-il en s'époussetant le kimono, le remettant bien en place au passage, le manque de lumière lui assurant au moins que l'autre ne le mate pas allègrement. « Pourrais-tu ne pas parler de ça à ton cercle d'amis occidentaux s'il te plaît ? C'est vraiment embarrassant... » finit-il en chuchotant.

« Bien sûr ! C'est promis ! » l'assura t-il avec un grand sourire. Puis il ajouta avec malice « ça veut dire que je peux en parler à Japon et Russie ?... »

Il finit par rejoindre son avion en galopant encore, poursuivi par le jeune homme brun qui lui tapait dessus et le traitant de crétin et autres noms d'oiseaux.

Amérique arriva quelques temps plus tard sur son continent, une grosse bosse bleuâtre sur le front, mais un immense sourire d'une oreille à l'autre au visage et l'expression d'un enfant à qui on aurait promis deux Noëls dans les yeux.

Son boss ne comprit rien.

* * *

**_Read and Review? si vous avez aimé, moins aimé, pour faire une remarque, une critique constructive, un message à la con...les reviews font toujours plaisir! ^^_**


End file.
